


Surrender

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beta!Antok, Beta!Kolivan, Cunnilingus, Hair Pulling, M/M, Oral, Playful Wrestling, Semi Public Sex, Squirting, abo dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: There are times when surrendering is a better option when it comes to pleasure.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Some more lovely Antok/Kolivan stuff, because it’s one of,y favorite pairings to write about and I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it on my tumblr sinfultrails.
> 
> Any questions send an ask or IM.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kolivan grunted and hissed softly when they hit the training rug of the training room. Antok had him pinned down by his head a bit, a deep guttural snarl leaving from deep in his throat.

  
He turned over, elbowing Antok in his stomach—not hard enough to break anything just to knock the wind out of him—and breaking free of his grip. He smirked slightly a deep rumbling purr leaving him.

  
It was…rare that his mate wanted to wrestle like this. While everyone was asleep, they had snuck out to the training room for some….one on one.

  
Some of their armor and clothes were already scattered across the mat, ripped off in their ongoing scuffle. The two slowly circled each other, waiting for an opening to strike again.

  
One of them has to go down.

  
The only sound that filled the room was their breathing in that moment, Kolivan meeting Antok’s one good eye.

  
The smaller moves fast at his second in command. He uses the momentum to knock his opponent down on the ground and hissed softly. Antok growled before he gripped his shoulders and rolled around with him across the mat, trying to dislodge him. He wrapped his tail around one of his legs and pulled on it as hard as he could….!

  
Kolivan grunted before he tightened his grip and stopped the spinning to pin the other down on his back, reaching down and grabbing his tail warningly.

  
His braid came loose strands of white hair showing hanging over his shoulder. He panted softly down at him, cheeks a dark tint and ears lowered as he bares his fangs down at his larger lover.

  
“Yield.” He hissed softly.

  
Antok looked up at him, panting softly from the last forty five minutes that had passed in their playful scuffle. On one hand…he could continue to be defiant and keep this up until Kolivan decided to yield which….could take another forty five minutes. Or he could surrender now and let Kolivan take charge…

  
Kolivan ground his hips down against his, as sweat dropped from his face and ears.

  
“Well?” He panted softly looking down at him with narrowed eyes.

  
Antok was quiet…then he laid back and spread his legs out for him relaxing beneath him, ““I yield.”

  
The Leader panted a moment, before he smiled and purred as he leaned down and kissed the other lovingly. He released his tail and gently slid his hands up to slowly hold his face, tracing his thumb over the scar on his eye.

  
“Mmmmrrrr….” Antok broke the kiss and nuzzled up at him happily before Kolivan pulled away and pressed kisses down the other’s neck and down his body slowly. He slid his hands down the larger’s body.

  
He didn’t care if it was the middle of the night in the training room. He just…wanted him. His strong, compassionate mate who he wonders how he ever deserved him.

  
He pressed more kisses down his stomach, breathing in the sweaty musk of his fur there before he slowly tugged down the hem of his pants slowly.

  
He snorted when the tail lightly brushes under his chin, “Pffffff….”

Antok stuck his tongue out slightly as he purred deeply before he pulled his legs out of the pants when their pulled down. He chuckled softly and then closed his eyes sighing softly.

  
Kolivan hummed as he gently spread his mate’s thighs opened and leaned down to kiss his inner thigh gently. He gave the head of Antok’s cock a little kiss before he moved down to the leaking slit between his legs.

  
“Kol….” he shivered softly and bit his bottom lip slumping back against the mat a bit.

  
Slowly the leader kissed gently at the wet lip of Antok’s slit, purring at slick that stains his lips. He gave a quiet hum befor licking up to the clit and flicking his tongue over it.

  
“Haaaah….!” Antok covered his mouth, arching lightly.

  
Kolivan purred, looking up at his mate as he suckles on the sweet slit gently. He groaned when a hand reached down and gripped a handful of his white hair and pressed his face down more. He groaned and purred deeply smiling a little.

  
“Nngh….quiznak….oooh Stars I’m…oooooh….!” The larger galra groaned and shivered as he felt that wonderful tongue slip inside of him, gasping softly. He cried out as he’s tongue fucked shivering deeply and blushing.

  
He reached his other hand down to take Kolivan’s hand, panting and bitingly his lip as he wrapped his legs around him.

  
“Mmmoooooooh….! Oooooooooooooooooh….!!!”

  
Kolivan’s eyes widen and he gasped as Antok’s slit twitched and fluid filled his mouth. He grunted and pulled back blinking slightly in surprise. Be blinked as he watched Antok squirting on to the floor, his cheeks darkening a bit.

  
Well….there was a rare sight to behold.

  
He looked up….and saw Antok covering his face in embarrassment.

  
“Oh my stars I am so so sorry….!” The larger galra groaned, rubbing his eyes. Dammit he hadn’t squirted like that in a while….  
He looked up….and blushed when Kolivan chuckled and moved back down to kiss his slit again.

  
“I’m not.”


End file.
